Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (642 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (552 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (473 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (460 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (458 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (446 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (425 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (404 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (387 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (382 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (380 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (352 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (333 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (332 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (305 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (289 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (287 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (278 VA titles) (British) #Maurice LaMarche (268 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (257 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (256 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (250 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (246 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kari Wahlgren (240 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (229 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (227 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (222 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (221 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (221 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (216 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (212 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (210 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (205 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (203 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (202 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (198 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (195 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (193 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (191 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (190 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (188 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (188 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (176 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (174 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (168 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (152 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (151 VA titles) (American) † #Laura Bailey (149 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (149 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (148 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (147 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (147 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (147 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (145 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (145 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (143 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (142 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (142 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (141 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (140 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (139 VA titles) (British) #Nicholas Guest (138 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (137 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (137 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (134 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (134 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (133 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (132 VA titles) (Canadian) #Jason Marsden (132 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (132 VA titles) (American) #Kathleen Barr (131 VA titles) (Canadian) #April Winchell (130 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (129 VA titles) (American) † #S. Scott Bullock (125 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (124 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (123 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (122 VA titles) (British) #Daran Norris (122 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (122 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (122 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (122 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (118 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (117 VA titles) (American) #John Kassir (117 VA titles) (American) #Tony Anselmo (117 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (115 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (115 VA titles) (American) #Tim Curry (114 VA titles) (British) #Quinton Flynn (112 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (112 VA titles) (American) #Susan Silo (112 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (111 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (111 VA titles) (American) #Catherine Cavadini (109 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (109 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (109 VA titles) (American) #Scott McNeil (109 VA titles) (Canadian) #E.G. Daily (108 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (108 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (108 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia